


Double Take

by talentless_skill



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bathroom fucking and other sex stuff, Craig is a bit of a masochist tbh, F/F, F/M, Flight Delays, I really don't know how this tagging thing works, I'll update the tags as this mini-story progresses, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Then again... the dirty talk goes from 0 to 100 real quick xD, There was a lot more fluff than I intended, There's a lot about Tyler's blue eyes in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talentless_skill/pseuds/talentless_skill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig supposed he should thank American Airlines and their fucked-up flight system for all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to a huge thanks the wonderful Raakhyr on tumblr for Beta'ing this for me (it would have had way too many commas and grammar errors in it otherwise :P). If you don't know Raaky already, go check them out; their MaskedMexican stuff is completely awesome :)  
> Otherwise, this is my first time writing smut (as well as for this fandom) so I apologize if there are any inaccuracies within my writing. I just thought this pairing needed some more love <3

“No fucking way,” Craig cursed under his breath as he checked his flight details on his phone, realizing that he would be stuck in the airport terminal overnight. “Really?” The Englishman  muttered. “You couldn’t have delayed the plane for just a little bit longer?” He sighed slightly in acceptance of his fate. “I guess it’s the oh-so-comfy seats in the waiting areas for me,” he uttered sarcastically. 

He trudged over to the row of plastic-like  seats of the airport terminal, setting down his backpack bodily in a show of annoyance. He couldn’t believe his flight had been delayed for five fucking hours. That ensured that it would pointless to check into one of the hotels surrounding the airport, as they would cost a fortune, while driving out farther to find a cheaper one would have just been a waste of time. 

As he was settling down on the row of chairs, preparing to take a short nap, he realized he hadn’t let Evan, Adam, and the rest of his co-workers on the Dead Realm team know that he wouldn’t arrive in California until the next day. 

He sprang up immediately, dialing Evan’s number before realizing that there was no fucking service where he was. Of course he would have a perfect wifi connection, but there would have no service in this entire freaking terminal. 

His brow scrunched up in frustration before he trekked off with his bags, determined to find some service, no matter how ridiculous he would look. His role as a creative lead for the game Dead Realm was his first real job opportunity outside of YouTube, and he was determined not to screw anything up. 

He had been searching for service for what seemed like hours- although it had probably only been half an hour in reality- when he finally got service in a terminal that was far away from his own where a flight to Indiana had also been delayed. As far as he knew, Indiana consisted only of corn, so he didn’t know what the value of going there was- but to each their own, he supposed. After all, he didn’t really know much about American geography, so he was most likely wrong anyways. 

When he tried calling Evan, the Canadian didn’t answer, so he tried Adam’s number instead. Adam’s girlfriend, Cathy, picked up the phone, and although he had only heard about her through Nanners, he immediately liked her. Although she spoke in a quiet tone of voice, she had a wicked sense of humour and a sharp tongue to back it up. He could tell how Adam and Cathy worked well together; they both had the same playful aura as one another. When she promised to tell Adam of his flight’s delay, he practically sagged in relief, a bright smile stretching across his face. Now he could relax in his terminal- or maybe this one, as it was practically deserted- until his flight would take off, although he would have to wash his sweaty palms off first. 

As he was washing his hands off in the sink, he felt oddly content. Although the bathroom itself was kind of barren, the low, constant sound of the running faucet calmed his racing mind. He sat there for a while, hypnotized by the dim, flickering bathroom lights and the way they cast dark, tranquil shadows on the wall opposite him. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there when an amused voice spoke from behind him. 

“Are you gonna move, or are you just gonna sit there staring at the wall like a fucking idiot?”

Craig jumped, nearly slamming his head into the paper towel dispenser before falling back into the still running sink, soaking his entire t-shirt. As he pushed himself up, ready to tear a new one to whatever cocky-ass-bastard nearly made him crack his skull in half, he looked up into the _fucking_ _bluest eyes_ he had ever seen on another human being. _Fucking hell._

The stranger looked down at him, an amused glint in his eyes as they flickered down to the steadily growing wet patch on his t-shirt. Craig immediately forgot about the man- scratch that, this person was living proof that the giants were alive and well- and his eyes that he just wanted to drown in. Narrowing his eyes, he slipped off of the countertop and poked a finger in the man’s well defined chest. What the hell? His chest felt like it was carved from bloody stone, and he had only  _ poked  _ it _.  _ Craig supposed that this was further proof that this stranger was a giant that was born out of the rocks and the mountains themselves. There was just no fucking way this person was human. It would explain the blue eyes whose color looked like they had been taken from the fucking skies themselves. 

“Are you serious? I just freaking washed this shirt a few days ago, I swear to the gods, and now it has nasty-ass airport bathroom water soaking it. My plane was already fucking delayed, so did you really have to scare me like that? I-” Craig’s ranting monologue suddenly stopped when he heard the giant before him start chuckling, grinning at him with a cutting smile full of amusement. Craig glared even more viciously up at his object of annoyance, opening his mouth to start his rant again when the man cut him off preemptively, causing anything he had been planning to say trickle to a close. 

“You know, it’s not everyday I see someone staring at a freaking wall in an airport bathroom.” He shrugged his shoulders, a lopsided half-smile gracing his features.  _ Fucking fuckitty fuck fuck fuck.  _ Blue-eyes continued, unaware of the Englishman’s immodest thoughts. “To be honest, I couldn’t help it. Me and my little brother used to prank each other all the time back home, because in Indiana everything seems the same after a while. It’s all fucking corn fields and-”

“Is it really? I mean, that’s what I thought, but obviously I’ve never been there-” Craig cut himself off, laughing nervously. “I mean, I’ve never been to America before now, so I wouldn’t really know, but still.” He looked up hopefully up at the man before him, no longer angry- he seemed like a genuinely nice guy, after all. Those _fucking_ _blue_ _eyes_ blinked down at him in confusion at his change in attitude before a smile curled on his lips, exposing his white-as-fuck teeth. How in the hell? Craig was now completely sure that this man had to be some sort of mythological creature. There was no other explanation for it- humans just didn’t come like that. Maybe it was because he was from Indiana- that would explain it, wouldn’t it? After all, for all he knew, they worshipped gods of the corn that would grant them flawless skin- scratch that, he had a mark of some sort right above his lip. That little flaw somehow made him infinitely more attractive. _Fuck._

The man gave him a soft smile and shook his head slightly, which cast more light onto his previously shadowed face, and it nearly took Craig’s breath away.  _ What in the hell? You’re not some blushing schoolgirl. Fucking deal with it, Craig. Just because you’d let him bend you over the sink countertop doesn’t mean that you can act like this.  _

An outstretched hand was thrusted in his face and took him out of his reverie. Staring at it with wide, confused eyes, Craig looked back up to see the giant-of-a-man smiling sheepishly at him, then gesture to his hand with a flicker of his eyes. 

“The name’s Tyler, short stuff.” 

“Mini.” Craig replied, out of habit more than anything. The man- Tyler scrunched his eyebrows up, obviously confused at his introduction. 

“Mini?” 

“Oh, um, yeah.” came Craig’s eloquent response. When Tyler raised an eyebrow at him in question, he rushed to explain. “Well, my actual name is Craig, but Mini was my nickname when I was a kid, so I’m just used to introducing myself as Mini by now.” He smiled, his face bunching up slightly in a sheepish whatchya-gonna-do-about-it kind of way. 

Tyler didn’t seem to mind, thank the gods- the corn gods, if he was going by Tyler’s rulebook- although when the Indiana native glanced down at his still soaked t-shirt, he looked apologetically at him. 

“Wait one sec, lemme grab an extra shirt I have in my backpack; I’ll be right back.” He raised his hands placatingly before leaving the bathroom, leaving Craig standing with his back to the bathroom sinks, allowing his less-than-innocent thoughts to take up his attention. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, his voice wavering slightly. “I am so fucking screwed.” 

-

Tyler walked quickly back to his bags, trying his best not to think about the temptation that was waiting for him in the bathroom. But fuck, how could he possibly resist him, especially when Craig’s shirt was soaked through, showing the outline of his toned body. It had been absolute hell trying to not kiss him senseless. 

He must have been doing in purpose, honestly. No one could be that freaking attractive without realizing it. The thing was, Craig hadn’t even noticed Tyler’s desire for him, although he was probably because he was exhausted from jetlag, if what he said about this being his first time in American was true. 

Tyler sighed. It didn’t help that he could picture bending over the counter and fucking him  _ raw _ . He supposed that seeing the delicious little thing change would be enough to satisfy him- for now. Tyler nearly groaned out loud. Gods, he was such a fucking pervert. He should just give Craig the shirt and leave before he did something to freak him out, because he most likely did not like guys like  _ that _ . 

Grabbing his hoodie out of his bag, he jogged back to the bathroom, determined to get it over with and contain himself. All semblance of self-restrain went out the window when he walked back into the bathroom to find Craig  _ shirtless.  _ He was sitting on the counter, his soaked shirt bunched in his hands as he stared at the ground, obviously waiting for him. He looked up when the door opened, flashing him a bright, wide smile that nearly killed him.  _ That smile should be fucking illegal. Or, only available for me. Fuck, I am so screwed.  _

He really was. Tyler knew that his smile would haunt him for fucking months, and the worst part was that he’d never see him again. 

Craig stood up and walked over to him, smiling slightly still, driving Tyler’s thoughts to a screeching halt as he tried his best not to completely oggle his companion. But it was so fucking hard. Water was still glistening on the abs that were now completely on show for him.  _ Fucking hell.  _

“Thanks for the hoodie, Tyler.” Craig shrugged self-consciously. “It would have sucked to have tried to find a way to dry this one off.” He gestured to the balled up piece of wet fabric in his hands. 

Craig set the lump of fabric down onto the countertop before taking the sweatshirt from Tyler and lifting it over his head, flexing his body accidentally in the process. Tyler’s eyes went wide and honest-to-god whimpered in desperation.  _ Fucking fuck.  _ He wanted him so badly, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. 

In one fell swoop, Tyler cupped Craig’s face and kissed him.  _ Hard.  _

Apparently, that was what Craig had been waiting for because he  _ groaned  _ before kissing him back with a frantic fervor, spilling all of his passion into a clash of lips and teeth. Their lips smacked together over and over, the wet sound echoing through the deserted bathroom. Craig lifted his hands into Tyler’s hair, drawing him even closer as Tyler’s hands slid up and down his back underneath his shirt. Gasping for breath, Craig tore his lips away from his, although Tyler didn’t stop there. 

Tyler backed him up onto the wall, causing Craig to latch his legs around Tyler’s in a desperate move, mewling at the extra friction it brought. Tyler smirked at the flustered Englishman before nipping at the hollow of his neck, wanting to watch the skin redden, and become  _ his,  _ because Tyler had already decided that he was never going to let this exquisite creature of lust out of his grasp. Craig would be  _ his,  _ and _ his only.  _

Tyler let his hands move even lower to cup Craig’s ass, kneading the flesh there, drawing moans and gasps of pleasure deep from within the Englishman's throat. Tyler lips curled into a satisfied smirk against the flushed skin of Craig’s neck as he continued his ministrations with sloppy wet kisses that mapped themselves across his collarbone. 

Craig narrowed his eyes at the sharp smile he could feel against the aching column of his neck before grinding his hips forcefully against Tyler’s, smirking smugly at the surprised gasp that tore away Tyler’s breath.  _ Two can play at this game,  _ he thought triumphantly. Still smirking, he roughly pulled Tyler’s head away from the already darkening skin on his neck before smashing their lips to one another, curling his tongue around Tyler’s, devouring everything the American had to offer. 

He could practically  _ see  _ Tyler’s desire spike, so he bit the taller man's lip, leaving it swollen and bruised before retreating completely from his mouth, panting in satisfaction at the starstruck look on Tyler’s face. 

“Holy fuck.” Tyler muttered, still staring at him in wonder. He leaned in slightly, brushing his lips against Craig’s own slowly. Heat immediately rushed to Craig’s face. He had not expected  _ this _ . 

The way Tyler was kissing him now was deep, slow, and passionate. It felt like he was caressing his lips, worshiping them. Tyler sighed, running his nose back and forth along his jawline, practically nuzzling him. 

“I’m sorry,” Tyler murmured against his skin. “I just can't help myself. How can I want to give you everything when I just met you? I don't understand it, but you drive me absolutely insane. I just… I need you.” 

Craig was floored. How could you respond to something like that? However, he knew he had to give Tyler an answer when he looked up with uncertain, yet hopeful eyes. 

Craig smiled softly, tightening his legs around the larger man’s waist and burying his hands in his short dark hair. 

“Then take me,” he uttered, enraptured with the way Tyler’s face lit up at that statement. Craig leaned in, whispering slowly into Tyler’s ear, “Wreck me. Make sure that you’ve ruined me for anyone else. So that all I can think about are your hands, your lips, your cock-”

Tyler suddenly attacked his neck with vigor, causing Craig to moan brokenly, cutting himself off mid-sentence. 

“Don't start anything you can't finish,” chuckled Tyler darkly. “Because if you agree to this, I am  _ never  _ letting you go _. _ ” 

“It’s not like I’m objecting to it or anything,” Craig breathed out, allowing his head to fall back against the wall, giving Tyler better access to his exposed skin. 

Tyler hummed in approval before nipping where Craig’s shoulder met his neck, causing the British man to shudder in his arms, practically melting with pleasure. 

As if he had been waiting for that reaction, Tyler suddenly grinded up against Craig while simultaneously keeping up a tempestuous assault to that  _ one spot  _ on his neck, driving him to the brink of ecstasy. He swore he could cum in his pants right now, because it was just so-  _ fuck fuck  _ **_fuck_ ** _! _

Craig forcefully wrenched Tyler from his neck in a savage move, practically drowning in  _ Tyler.  _ His lips, his hands, and  _ gods _ , he need Tyler in him  _ now.  _

He unwrapped his legs from Tyler’s hips and slipped down his body in one smooth move, determined to make Tyler fucking  _ scream.  _ Stopping on his knees, he glanced up to see Tyler looking down at him as if he was a starving man and Craig was his personal buffet. 

Fingers trembling slightly, Craig undid the buttons and zipper on Tyler’s jeans, sliding them down his hips until the American was left in only his boxer briefs.  _ Fuck me, he’s huge.  _

Eyeing the bulge in front of his face, he purposely exhaled on it, watching as Tyler tensed his muscles on reflex. Craig smirked, feeling more confident now, and mouthed Tyler’s cock through the thin fabric, trying to hide his smug grin when Tyler groaned at the feeling. He glanced upwards once more before pulling the black material down to Tyler’s ankles and engulfing the length down into his throat. 

Tyler practically choked, shouting out at the sudden feeling of Craig’s wet, warm mouth around him, his hands springing into his partner’s hair unconsciously. His thighs were trembling slightly as Craig slowly went- inch by inch- down onto him until he had swallowed him whole.  _ Holy fucking hell.  _

He couldn't even breath properly, let alone move. All he could do was try to ride it out, because his little lover was driving him  _ insane.  _ When Craig started bobbing up and down his dripping shaft, he tightened his hands in messy hair, putting all of his concentration into not thrusting forward and fucking that pretty face like he was wanted to- like he  _ needed  _ to. Not two seconds later, Craig loosened the seal of his lips, moving up his throbbing length before swirling his tongue around the underside of his swollen head and Tyler  _ lost it _ . 

Crying out disjointedly, Tyler caved in, thrusting his hips into Craig’s mouth, causing the smaller man to gag in surprise, his eyes watering as his talented little mouth was completely _stuffed_ with Tyler’s thick cock. However, Craig _fucking_ _moaned_ before he recovered, running his tongue sloppily across his slit, jolting an electrical pulse up his cock and straight up into his fucking _soul._ ** _My fucking gods._**

His tormentor suddenly stopped moving, smirking up at him with his pulsating length  _ still in his mouth.  _ And if that wasn’t hotter than hell, Craig suddenly continued slurping and licking up and down his shaft, still looking up at him smugly, as if knowing exactly what devious thoughts were going through his head. Tyler painstakingly dragged that sinful mouth off of his weeping erection, practically whining in loss at the hot mouth and ecstasy it brought him. But fuck, he needed to be inside Craig  _ now _ ; he needed to give him everything he had to offer, because his little lover fucking  _ deserved it.  _

Dragging the object of his affections- or was it frustration?- up his body, Tyler drank in the taste of Craig as he devoured his mouth, claiming yet another part of the man’s body as his own.  _ I’ve done this; this is all my work. Mine _ , Tyler thought possessively, before clamping down on his thoughts.  _ He’s only mine for right now, so I’d better convince him to make it forever.  _ Because that was exactly how Tyler felt about it; he had a burning desire to know Craig better than even he knew himself. 

He wanted to be the one he went to when he couldn’t sleep, the one he yelled and screamed at at 12 a.m. before breaking down to at 3 a.m. He wanted to consume his every thought, unconsciously or not, which was a scary thought. Tyler was a generally distrustful person due to his less-than-ideal upbringing, although within the span of half an hour, this small human held his entirety in the palm of his hand and it scared the absolute shit out of him. 

However, his temptation was writhing against him in desperate attempt at gaining friction, so he would deliver, regardless of his insecurities towards these unfamiliar feelings. 

He grinned at the frustrated sounds Craig was emitting before sliding his hands down slowly, thumbing the waistband of the Englishman’s jeans teasingly. Craig glared at him pointedly. 

“You fucking prick, I swear if you don’t touch me  _ right fucking now,  _ I won’t let you touch me at all. Never. Not now, not later; never,” Craig growled at him, eyes blazing with annoyance. 

Tyler’s hand froze as he contemplated the threat. He wouldn’t actually go through with it would he? He couldn’t be that fucking cruel. 

But as he looked hesitantly into Craig’s eyes, he saw nothing to suggest that he wouldn’t and so he immediately folded, practically ripping Craig’s jeans and boxers off of his hips in order to get apply with the European’s wishes. 

Craig gasped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Tyler gripped his swollen member, his thumb scraping against the leaking head as Craig practically wailed at the hot flash that bolted up his spine. Tyler watched eagerly for a reaction as he purposely smeared the pre-cum around the slit on Craig’s cock. 

Craig  _ keened _ , arching his back as his head rolled to the side unconsciously as Tyler continued to made him incoherent with bliss, torturing him mercilessly. The bastard alternately squeezed his aching base and flicked his thumb on the underside of his head, causing even more pre-cum to well up on his mushroom-shaped tip.  _ Bloody fucking hell, Tyler.  _

Craig opened his eyes in confusion when he felt something slim prod his swollen spit-slicked lips, before taking Tyler’s fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around their tips with a sensual ease. Smirking when he saw Tyler’s eyes darken even further, his thumb halting its teasing as well, Craig got as much saliva as possible on the fingers before retreating, allowing them to slip out of his mouth with an obscenely wet smacking sound. 

Tyler walked them back until Craig was pushed up onto the sink countertop and his legs spread for the larger man. Craig watched over his shoulder, completely hypnotized at the way that the American stared at him, completely unashamed. And why should he be ashamed? Tyler was staring at him as if he was the most valuable thing in the entire fucking world. It made him feel desirable and confident in his ability to drive Tyler absolutely crazy with lust. 

When Tyler didn’t immediately put his fingers where he needed them to go, Craig gave his oblivious dazed partner a little hint as to what he wanted to do with them. Craig  put his own fingers in his mouth, slathering them in a combination of his own saliva and Tyler’s pre-cum, before reaching behind him in an attempt to stretch himself out. Tyler’s hand clamped down on his wrist before he could get any farther, however. When Mini looked back at him in frustration, Tyler chuckled darkly, shaking his head before smirking down at him. 

“You see, Craig, right now, your hole is  _ mine.  _ Mine to use, mine to fuck  _ raw _ . You said you wanted me to wreck you, but I’m going to fucking  _ ruin you for anyone else.  _ How does that sound, short stuff? Do you want me to  _ fuck you senseless _ ?” Craig groaned at the dirty words that were issued from the larger man’s mouth, nodding his head feverishly.  _ Fuck yes. I need you slamming into me  _ now **_._ ** _ I need you right fucking now, Tyler.  _

“I didn’t hear anything,” the bastard taunted, squeezing the flesh of Craig’s ass roughly, just how he liked it.  _ Fuck.  _ Craig moaned brokenly, accepting that he would do anything Tyler asked him to at this point because it was  _ so fucking good.  _

“Yes, please,” He groaned, writhing on the countertop in attempt to get any friction he could. “Please, Tyler. I need you to fuck me; I need it right now! I need you inside of me, slamming me back onto your hard cock because it will make me feel  _ so fucking good.  _ I fucking need-  _ Oh my fucking gods, yes _ !” 

Tyler had obviously decided that he had been rambling on for long enough, because he slammed two of his spit-slicked fingers into him without warning, causing Craig to tighten around the two digits in surprise, calling out his pleasure for all to hear. Tyler didn’t even allow him to adjust, he just thrust them in and out of him ruthlessly, smirking at Craig like the utter bastard he was. Craig glared half-heartedly back at his tormentor, too preoccupied with fucking himself on Tyler’s fingers to really care. 

Just as Craig thought that Tyler was going to let up on him, the American added another finger before curling them inside of him, brushing up against his prostate. Craig howled out, sobbing, completely overwhelmed as the electrical pulses of pleasure raking through his body threatened to take over. 

“Oh my fucking gods,  _ right there,  _ Tyler! G-give me-” Craig’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slammed himself back and forth on Tyler’s fingers repeatedly. He was so fucking close,  _ fuck fuck fu- _

Craig whimpered in frustration as the fingers retreated as suddenly as they had come. That bloody bastard! 

All of his complaints were cut off as Tyler laid his hand on his on heated skin of Craig’s ass, rubbing it slightly in reassurance.  _ I guess that means he isn’t going to actually leave me; he’ll only do that when I’m on the brink of an orgasm. Wonderful,  _ Craig thought snarkily, even as he heard the unmistakable crinkling of a condom wrapper as Tyler applied it to himself, taking his  _ precious _ time.  _ He was probably doing it on purpose, the American bastard,  _ Craig thought viciously. 

As if sensing Craig’s growing ire, Tyler smirked at him in the mirror before the blunt head of his cock was teasing Craig’s entrance, not going in fully but never leaving either. In short, it was fucking torture, and so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Pushing back forcefully, Mini tried to impale himself on Tyler’s hard length that he  _ needed  _ to fuck him  _ right now _ . 

Tyler chuckled lowly at Craig’s not-so-subtle attempt, before  _ finally  _ pushing inside, groaning lowly at the hot, tight space that enveloped his aching cock.  _ Oh, fuck yes.  _ He stilled for a second, waiting for Craig to adjust to his size. Craig looked at him over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck me, Tyler. You promised you would  _ ruin me,  _ after all.” the man smirked, as he knew he had captured Tyler’s complete attention. In response, Tyler grinned viciously, pulling back slightly before snapping his hips forwards, ramming his cock straight into the tight heat encompassing it. The Englishman yelped in surprise, moaning as Tyler continued to slam into him ruthlessly. 

“Oh  _ fuck, _ Tyler! Right fucking there,  _ oh my fucking gods. _ ” Craig sobbed, completely gone at this point. He didn’t know how much time had passed or even where he was. All he knew was that he never wanted Tyler to fucking stop, because the feeling of the American’s cock thrusting into him over and over again was-  _ oh fucking  _ **_fuck_ ** _!  _

Tyler had changed the angle he was thrusting at, hitting Craig’s prostrate dead on, causing electrical currents to thunderbolt throughout his entire body. Craig laughed breathlessly at the feeling, causing his inner muscles to spasm around Tyler’s throbbing shaft. Tyler moaned and dropped his forehead to rest on the Craig’s upper back as the tight heat gripped his aching cock, slamming back into Craig at a faster pace- something Tyler didn’t think was possible. 

Beneath him, Craig’s breath hitched before his inner muscles started sporadically gripping Tyler’s length. In response, the American gripped the Englishman’s hips bruisingly before biting down on the back of his neck in a primal, lustfilled claiming. 

Craig _screamed,_ biting down on his lip and drawing blood in an attempt to rein in the sounds as his orgasm crashed over him. He barely recognized Tyler’s own orgasm taking over, too lost in the electrical pulses that were taking over his entire body. He shuddered, gasping and _reeling_ from it. Tyler was right- _he_ _had ruined him_. 

Nothing he had ever experienced before was ever like  _ this _ . No one else had left him feeling like this, completely wrecked, yet simultaneously make him feel like he could walk on the  _ fucking clouds.  _ Nothing could have prepared him for this.  _ Holy fuck.  _

Maybe it was due to having inexperienced lovers or some other complication, but having sex with Tyler had been absolutely  _ mind blowing.  _ Craig was certain that he would never find this with someone else, because Tyler had tore through his entire being, claiming it as his own.  _ Fucking hell.  _

Craig grinned, completely sated as his gaze met Tyler’s blazing blue own. The American smirked at him, yet his eyes were light and carefree as they gaze at him in utter contentment. Craig licked his lips, surprised to find blood coating them.  _ Huh. I must have bit them harder than I thought.  _ He sucked on it out of habit, drawing the swollen flesh into his mouth before running his tongue over it lightly. 

Tyler groaned at the delectable sight, resting his forehead on Craig’s shoulder. 

“Don’t,” he groaned, his voice muffled slightly. “As much as I want to, we don’t have the time or the privacy. We probably disturbed everyone else as it is. After all, it isn’t like these walls are soundproof.” He withdrew at this, opting to draw miscellaneous patterns on his lover’s bare shoulder. Tyler sighed, a smile curving on his lips before nipping at the exposed skin on Craig’s neck and retreating completely. 

He disposed of the condom in the trash, making sure that it was hidden under some extra paper towels- he did  _ not _ want some innocent little twelve year old to find that. He turned around to find that a still shirtless Craig trying to clean the ropes of cum off of his chest.  _ Whoops.  _

He couldn’t quite contain his mirth, as Craig looked up at his smug expression and rolled his eyes, glaring at him slightly. 

“Don’t you dare, you utter bastard,” the Englishman threatened as he threw Tyler’s clothes at him before cleaning the last of their mess up. 

Tyler threw on his clothes before walking to Craig leisurely, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. Smiling in a carefree manner, he wrapped Craig up a comfortable embrace, resting his chin on his lover’s now sexed-up messy hair.  

“How long until your flight leaves?” he mumbled, not wanting to have to part with the Englishman so soon. 

“Not until five,” the Englishman replied, burying his face into Tyler’s chest before exhaling deeply until he was unconsciously nuzzling the American. 

“Good, then. Do you want to stay in this terminal until you have to leave? There isn’t anyone here anyways,” he trailed off, waiting for Craig to answer him. Craig pulled back, looking up into his eyes before cracking a smile. 

“Well,” he said, dragging out his words, “it’s not like I have anything better to do,” he ended teasingly, gaging Tyler’s reaction. 

Tyler exhaled in relief, smiling slowly at his lover. 

“Well then,” he uttered, “lead the way, all knowing one,” he gestured towards the bathroom door, picking up Craig’s discarded bags on the way. Craig chuckled at the statement. 

“I’m far from all knowing, but whatever you say,  _ darling _ ,” he said teasingly, holding the door open for the American, ready to spend hours with this giant among men. 

-

They ended up spending the entire time before their flights together, messing around with each other and telling funny stories that left them both in tears. Craig hadn’t laughed that hard in a while, although it was strange to think that it was Tyler who was the cause of his happiness. He couldn’t explain it, really. All he knew was that this American had captured him completely, and that he never wanted to let that go. 

When it was finally time for him to board his flight to Los Angeles, he gave Tyler his phone number and a promise to see each other again. Because who was he kidding? He  _ needed  _ to see Tyler again, although he didn’t fully know why. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, here are some funny little parody smut outtakes/lines me and Raaky made up (and couldn't stop giggling about). Enjoy!
> 
> “ah shit sorry man”  
> “nah it’s fine bro”  
> “hey you cute”  
> “you cute too”  
> “wanna fuck”  
> “yeaaaah buddy (note: not ohm’s dog)”
> 
> “KNAWLEDGE” Tyler moaned out as he slammed back into Craig against his dedotated wambugini.
> 
> Craig could feel his climax arise when Tyler thrust in one last time. “R.I.P. IN PEPPERONI LINGUINI,” he screamed out, thick white ropes covering his flexing stomach. The taller looked at him with confusion and snorted, still sheathed inside.  
> “What?” he laughed out.  
> “Oh fuck me,” Craig mumbled in embarrassment.   
> “Way to ruin the moment dip-shit.”  
> “Will you shut the fuck up?” Craig glared at him.


End file.
